1. Field
The following description relates to a photon counting detector and a photon counting and detecting method to generate medical images.
2. Description of Related Art
Many medical devices are currently in use that implement radiation as a tool to perform an evaluation of a subject or patient. Additional medical devices that implement radiation in this manner continue to be developed. Along with recent trends in switching from analog technology to digital technology in X-ray imaging systems using radiation, rapid advances have occurred with respect to X-ray detectors used as a core part of digital X-ray imaging systems. Digital X-ray detection methodology may be roughly classified as being either indirect or direct. The indirect methodology generates an image via sequential conversions from X-rays to visible light and then from the visible light to an electric signal. The direct methodology generates an image via direct conversion of an X-ray signal to an electric signal.
X-ray detection methods may include an integration method, in which an image signal is generated by integration of electric signals generated for a predetermined duration, and a photon counting method, in which an image signal is generated by counting incident X-ray photons. The photon counting method may create a high quality image with distinguishable X-ray energy bands via a single shooting, i.e., a small exposure to X-rays. As a result, the photon counting method has been, and continues to be, highly researched.